


A forever Life

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Forever (2014 TV series), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, New York, Norse God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most people,I live and die. Except I can't . . . leave it.For two hundred years, walking around with this curse, I've taken the hobby of death. I am a medical examiner in New York city and Abe, my long time friend, only knows of my curse. Except for one god who should be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A forever Life

I was walking down the street instead of taking the train. People these days don't think that walking can be a walk around death; literletly. I had this uncanny feeling someone is following me. I don't know who. I don't know what. But what I did know it might be Adam.

"Act casual." I told myself.

I walk into a narrow passage way between two buildings--it used to be a farm field, oh, that was so long ago--across from a fire hydrant. Footsteps followed into this narrow passage way. I stop at a small puddle of water. Out of sheer curiousity, I look over my shoulder.

I've done everything a normal human wishes they can do; there's nothing I haven't done.

Except.

"You're supposed to be dead." This man said. He is a shady individual who apparenlty likes to hide; that hat masked his face, his long sleeves ended at the wrists, and his coat had a high collar.  "I saw you die." But he can't be Adam. "I am Loki."

I turn around completely.

"I don't know anyone by the name 'Loki'." I said.

The man, shockingly, turned into someone else. A young man with  curled back black hair, very pale skin, his eyes were more green than anyone I had met, and his attire reminded me of the 1700's.

"Ugly aliens shooting at mortals," Loki lists.  "Super-mortals running around, and huge ships flying in the sky doesn't ring a bell?"

Loki'ss face became blue and black outlines made an interesting design on his head.Ice spread from under Loki's boots to the sides of the alley. There's one thing I have really despised; and that is freezing to death. I could only hope Abe doesn't die by the cold. He should move on in the natural way of death.

"I was busy." I said.

"Busy." Loki repeated what I had said.

"Yes." I said, with a nod.  "Busy."

"You were busy dying by my army." Loki said walking forward. The color on his face fades away and is replaced by his really white-pale skin.

"I was busy getting out of the water." I said, noticing the strain in his eyes.  "I am sorry for your loss."

"I haven't lost anyone." Loki lied.

"Looks can be decieving." I said. "I am never when it comes to a loss. So who was it?" Loki looks down to his right. "Brother, sister, father, sibling, wife to be?"

"Mother." Loki said, in a low voice.

Abe, thankfully, was in the basement during this very odd day I died on. It was his insistence we stayed in the basement until the reporters on the Television set said the danger was over. Actually Abe strongly recommened it when we were in the van when chaos was erupting with screaming and yelling. Abe survived that strange New York day by hiding in the basement. Though the detective I work with survived.

Nearly everyone in the precenct survived;miracously.

"And why are you following me?" I ask.

"You're suppose to be dead." Loki said,narowing his eyes.

And then Loki killed me using a sword that made light-saber sounds when hitting the ground.The very next thing I saw was the water, and then, the sky once swimming up to the surface.There wasn't any pain from this death inflicted on me by 'Loki'. I only knew the sword killed me by finding myself across from the bridge.  I climbed up the hard not so slippery rocks feeling cold and wet.

200 years of dying and coming back; you would think this effect would go away.

"You're naked." Loki said, when I had reached the surface.

I covered my private area and look up to Loki.

"Is this really necassary?" I ask.

"Yes." Loki said, his hands in his coat pocket.

I held out my hand.

"Give me the phone." I said.

"I don't have one." Loki replied, quite baffling me as people strolled by shielding their eyes.

"Yes, you do." I said, closing and opening my hand that is held out. "I need to call a friend of mine to get me a change of clothes."

Loki off-handedly made a comment while taking out a small iphone like device. There was a like a forcefield set up around me. Being the subject to some experiments leaves you with the experiance of knowing what force-fields can do. People walk by as though they didn't notice a naked man standing in broad daylight.

"Here." Loki  said, handing me the phone.

I took the phone and began dialing Abe's number; while shivering.

"You had a army." I said, glancing up from the iphone device.

"Chitauri." Loki said.

"What is your last name?" I ask.

"Laufeyson." Loki said the word 'Laufey' with much hate towards it.

I never had seen  man dislike his last name this bad.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I said,putting in Abe's number.

Then like a hologram had been set up somewhere near the bridge; he was covered in armor, golden armor that replaced the light yellow outline that had virtually had given shape to it. He wore this golden helmet that had horns curling up. His green cape was long and attached thanks to small object similar to laundry clippers except they were golden; too.

I press on the 'call' button.

"This must ring a bell." Loki said.

Then it became clear to me that Loki  was the man who had orchestrated the strange day in New York City three years ago. I put the iphone on my ear.

"This is Abe." Abe said. "Who gave you my number?"

"I did." I said.

I then noticed nobody paid attention to Loki's preseance as though he wasn't there.

"So you walked up to someone--while naked--and asked for their phone?" Abe repeats.  "Considerably this is bad progress."

I told Abe where to pick me up with a new pair of clothes. There's another thing I have learned from dying repeatedly in 200 years; and it's that you always need a closet full of clothing and a drawer full of boxers and scarfs. I did tell Abe that a star-shaber sword was the perpetrator to my morning death. I pressed on the  'end call' button.

"You want to know why I can't die?" I ask.

The phone was no longer in my hand. Well, this is odd.

"I'm dying to hear it from you." Loki said.

"I am immortal." I said.

"So you feast on human blood to survive?" It may have taken a second for him to realize his own flawed mistake. "No, forget that." His armor disspeared from sight.He sways his right hand in the air as though dismissing someone."You would have burnt into dust standing in the sunlight."

Amusing as that would have been, and quick, that would have been a better curse.

"I can die." I said. "But I can't leave this life. Every time I die; I end up in the water."

Loki looks at the water.

"Doesn't that get tiresome?" Loki asks, turning his head back.

I smile.

"It does." I said.  "But I still care; there's people in this world that need their death to be answered."

"You answer the death of other Midgardians." Loki just said what I had told him.

"Yes." I said. _Sidenote: do some research for Norse culture._   "I am the Medical Examiner; the sherlock holmes of dead bodies you can say."

"Sherlock Holmes." Loki repeats with a fond chuckle. "Quite the man he was."

"He's fictional." I said.

"No." Loki said.  "He was real as you are to me." He had this fond smile. "His friend, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, decided to write his adventures." If I hadn't been 200 years old then this would have been unbelieve-able.  "Those two were as pen and paper put together."

I raise an eyebrow.

"What's your title again?" I ask.

"I am the god of mischief." Loki said. "Surprise, surprise,Dr.Henry Morgan."

"I didn't tell you my name." I point out.

"Adam does." Loki said with a knowing smile.  "I came across him searching for you." His laughter was the low small infectious kind; except I didn't want to be stared at by more people because of my apparent situation. "It's strange  to be standing in front of someone who should be dead, as I should be too."  I was not aware gods can fake their deaths. "I can't quite stop faking my deaths. It's quite fun to do this on everyone."

"There must be other forms of entertainment than faking your death." I said.

"Talking to thin air is entertianng." Loki said, as I saw a couple look at Loki strangely. "To everyone I am speaking to thin air; I'm a different man in their perspective and I am speaking  in .  .  . what do Midgardians these days? I believe it's from Italy."

"Latin." I said. "It's a nice country to have a yacht and spend the summer at."

"I agree." Loki said.  "Midgardians are much more gulliable to convince."

"So, what form of magic--" I start.

"It's trickery." Loki corrects me. "Trickery."

I waited by the park bench--with Loki reassuring me that trick image is still up--for Abe. Thirty minutes passed waiting for Abe. While I did; Loki and I shared an interesting conversation about family. It was Loki who brought it up; and what I learned from him was something I never had pictured to happen. He felt left out most of his childhood.

Loki is  a frost giant; but, he was born the height of a 'Asgardian'.

"Most people would envy you for having a luxerious life." I told Loki.

Loki rubs his hands together.

"I do not." Loki said with much honety, "Standing in another's shadow for a thousand years is not really fun."

"I understand." I said. 

"How can you?" Loki asks.

"Standing in the shadows; away from people just so I won't get into these messy relationships." I said. "It hurts when people close to me die. I chose a life; specifically this, to stay out of it." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Immortal is not a gift but a curse."

"You talk like a god." Loki said.

"You talk like a left out child." I said, looking down to the pavement.  "I know losing someone close to you, expecially your adoptive mother, is painful." I look back to the pale man.  "It really hurts. It changes you. A good deal of your life is a blur when a relative dies."

"Are you a god?" Loki asks.

"No." I said with one hand on my knee.  I know I sound like a god but that's not true; I am a human who can't leave. "I'm Henry Morgan, immortal."

Abe stops exactly where I had told him to pick me up. A flame of green made the door flip open.The look on Abe's face was surprising. I had to get inside before Loki decided to put the decieving image down. I rushed into the car and then shut the door. I saw Loki at the corner of my eye with a small wave.

"Henry." Abe said with a relieved sigh. "I didn't see you. Don't scare me like that again."

Loki wasn't there anymore.

"I won't." I said, buckling up. I grabbed the fresh pair of clothes from the backseat. "I met a god."

"Of death?" Abe jokingly said, driving off.

If there's more to life I have learned; it's that the gods in the sky seem to pop out of no where and happen to make your life a little more smooother. Well you know; saying there's not only aliens, mythical creatures, and undead lurking around. It lets us know there are those who make sure none of the above's evil indivudals try to harm humanity.

"Bigger."

"Youth?"

"Bigger." I repeated.

"Beauty?"

"Bigger."

"Love?"

"Big."

Abe was about to give up.

".  .Mischief?" Abe said.

"A forever life isn't complete without meeting a Loki." I said.


End file.
